Birthday Surprise
by timewyrm
Summary: Each chapter has a different companion who helps the Doctor get through his birthday. Completed... most likely.
1. Rose Tyler

Title: Birthday Surprise: Rose

Pairings: 10th Doctor/Rose

A/N: the doctor gets a little birthday surprise from Rose. (weirdly enough, I came up with this idea while I was eating cheese balls. YUM! )

* * *

**1. ROSE**

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS's pub, drinking the night away. He was doing that because today was day that he hated among all others, it was his birthday. This day was his yearly hangover. It reminded him how many years of torture he had been through and how many lives each year had been lost, him unable to help them. The Doctor let his face fall into his hands and felt his emotions take hold of him. Sobbing into his hands, he hadn't noticed the young woman enter the room.

"Doctor, are you OK?" the young woman sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine," He lied, trying to control his tears and wiping away the ones that had slipped past him. He looked up at the woman, his Rose. With her big brown eyes and soft blonde hair, she looked appositely gorgeous. But of course he didn't say that out loud.

"No you're not, Doctor," She shook her head, "just look at you, you're a wreck."

He sighed and nodded slowly. She was right, he needed to get control of himself.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Rose whispered then exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "I mean, what can be wrong, it's your birthday,"

"You don't know the half of it my dear Rose," the Doctor murmured.

Rose sighed and leaned closer to the Doctor.

"I got you a present that might cheer you up," She whispered.

"Really what-" He turned towards her and got stuck in mid-sentence when Rose kissed him. She rapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and was now practically sitting on his lap. After a few long minutes, when she pulled away to take a breath, he took her face in his hands and chuckled, "I never thought that that would ever happen, I mean I've dreamed about it happening-not that I actually dream, more like day dream, but..." he trailed off and Rose signaled him to shut up, placing a single finger over his lips.

"It's your birthday Doctor, anything could happen," She whispered and they both smiled.


	2. Captain Jack Harkness

Title: Birthday Surprise: Jack

Pairings: 10th Doctor/Jack (Friendship)

A/N: Part 2 of the Birthday Surprise.

**2. JACK**

The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls, completely unaware of Jack, who was at the bottom of the stairs watching him. After a few minutes Jack coughed, the Doctor didn't look at him. Jack coughed again, and slammed his fist against the TARDIS when the Doctor still didn't respond. The Doctor spun around and glared at his.

"Be careful Jack, you'll hurt the TARDIS," He rubbed the console as if he was soothing the TARDIS.

"Well I wouldn't be doing that if you'd man up and come to the bar with me to celebrate your birthday, instead of sitting around here and feeling sorry for yourself!" Jack yelled, standing up and walking toward the Doctor. The Doctor stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth open. Jack grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and shook him.

"You need to get over this depression and-" Jack started.

"Save it Jack," the Doctor pushed Jack's hands off his shoulders.

The Doctor walked away from Jack and around the console. Jack stared at the Doctor for a few minutes before clamping hands to the console.

"Rose wouldn't want you to be doing this," He whispered. The Doctor's head shot up and he stared up at Jack, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You're right," the Doctor nodded, then chuckled softly, "But don't take advantage of that, you haven't been right in awhile"

"So," Jack asked, smiling at the Doctor's change in attitude "to the bar then"

The Doctor smiled and narrowed his eyes at Jack, "Just this once"

"Good," And with that they both slowly left the TARDIS.

**At The Bar: A Hour Later**

Jack and the Doctor were both laughing and drinking beer, just having fun.

"Well Doctor," Jack slurred, "want to go back to the TARDIS and-"

"No," the Doctor cut him off, chuckling, "I'm not THAT drunk yet Jack"

"Damn," Jack murmured, making the Doctor laugh and spill his drink.

"Thanks Jack, for everything," the Doctor smiled.

Jack slapped him on the back, sharing the Doctor's smile, "I'm your friend, it's what I do"


	3. Donna Noble

Title: Birthday Surprise: Donna

Parings: 10th Doctor/Donna (friendship)

A/N: I skipped Martha because I just don't like her, sorry to you if you do.

**3. DONNA**

The Doctor stood in the middle of a small shop, watching Donna run in and out of the dressing rooms. She had convinced him that shopping would make him feel better, although she had been way off. Trying on a whole bunch of clothes wasn't really something he did, or probably will never do unless he was in a new regeneration. He sighed as Donna came out waring her hundredth outfit that she picked out.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling.

He chuckled, "Why ask me? Your just going to end up not buying most of this stuff anyway"

She rolled her eyes, then changed the subject, "Did you pick anything out birthday boy, or did they have nothing that would fit your skinny little alien body"

"The TARDIS has all the clothes I need," Then he shook his head, "I'm not that skinny you know, some people would consider me normal."

"Yea, anorexic people," Donna murmured.

The Doctor sighed then stood up, "I'm going to go to the pub down the street"

"You, drinking. Really?" She put the clothes back on the rack and walked out the store with him, "Now that's something I would like to see!" Donna smiled.

"I always drink on my birthday," He walked down the street, Donna walked next to him.

"Really?"

"Yep, I do it to drink away my past and all I've seen," They reached the pub. The Doctor opened the door for Donna, but she just stood there staring at his for a minute before saying anything.

"Instead of drinking them away, why don't we go back to the TARDIS and talk," She tilted her head to the side, "Have you ever tried that?" He shook his head. She grabbed his arm, "Come on then, it's worth a try"

They walked back to an alley and into the TARDIS. They both leaned against the console, each with a cup of tea, and sat in silence for a couple minutes before the Doctor would talk. But once he did, he couldn't stop. They talked, well mostly him, for hours. Donna sat their patiently through it all, the anger, the madness, and the tears. Holding him as he wept. After hours and hours of the Doctor's stories of his pain, he felt better, but he knew deep down inside him it wouldn't last. But right now he was okay, because he had Donna.


	4. Amelia Pond

Title: Birthday Surprise: Amy

Parings: Amy/11th Doctor

A/N: This one is Amy & the Doctor and the next one will most likely be Amy & Rory & the Doctor, if I do another one.

**4. AMY**

"What is up with you and bow ties?" Amy Pond asked randomly as she watched the Doctor fix the TARDIS, holding a few tools for him, although even Amy knew that the TARDIS had nothing wrong with it, the Doctor was just trying to keep himself busy and his mind preoccupied.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked from under the console, "Wrench"

"I mean, why must you always ware them, and get all possessive over them?" She handed the Doctor a wrench trying her best to look .

"Well Amelia-" He started.

"Amy"

"What? Oh, yes Amy. Not Amelia, Amy. Always Amy, never Amelia. Why don't you like the name Amelia?" He rambled, sliding out from under the console.

"Like I said earlier Doctor, Amelia is a child's name and I'm an adult. Anyway, you didn't answer my question," She looked down at him, watching him dust himself off and finally stand up.

"I really don't know Amelia-" The Doctor smiled at Amy's angered face then continued, "-its just this regeneration I guess. My last regeneration I always wore long trench coats, suits, and ties. For some reason I liked it, anyway, like I said it depends on the regeneration."

"Plus the fact that 'bow ties are cool'," Amy mocked him.

"Yes Amy, they are very cool!" the Doctor fixed his bow ties that he was waring at the moment.

"Sure," Amy rolled her eyes, noticing that his smile didn't reach his ears like it usually did when he laughed, an almost fake laugh, and his eyes were distant.

"Doctor," She tilted her head and hopped onto the console, "are you okay?"

His smile had fallen a little as he answered her, "Yes, very fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem...," She searched for a word, "distant today,"

"Well I'm fine, no need to worry," He smiled another smile that didn't reach his ears.

She shook her head, "Doctor, people who say they're fine usually aren't fi-"

"I'm fine!" the Doctor shouted, making Amy jump. He sighed and murmured, "sorry," walking away from the shocked, wide-eyed, Amy. The Doctor stood motionless at the edge of a flight of stairs for a few minutes, before turning around and sighing, "Today's my birthday"

"I'm guessing that your birthday isn't something that you would usually celebrate," Amy hopped off the console and stepped toward the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head.

"It's usually my yearly hangover," he sat down on a the third step of the staircase and let his head fall into his hands. Amy's arms raped around him and she cradled him as he started to cry.

Amy had never seen the Doctor this upset before. She had seen him sad before, but not enough to make him cry as much as he was. She cradled the weeping man for a few minutes before he finally looked up at her.

"Thanks Amy," He whispered, "You know without you, and my other companions, I wouldn't have lived this long. Its people like you guys that help me carry on"

"Well then, your welcome," Amy smiled, "Are you going to be okay Doctor?"

The Doctor raped his arms around Amy and whispered, "Yeah, I think I am"


	5. Amelia Pond & Rory Williams

**Birthday Surprise: Amy & Rory**

**Parings:** Amy/Rory

**A/N: **Here is the last chapter (for now... I think) it is Rory & Amy & the 11th Doctor

* * *

**5. Amy & Rory**

"Hey Doctor, what was all that about?" Rory asked as they stepped inside the TARDIS. They had just gotten back from the year 10,056, and had had a run-in with an big slimy monster that had been hiding under the space-ways for a few thousand years and did not like getting woken up. When the guards had killed the creature, the Doctor had gotten pissed at them and refused to tell them why. Although Amy already knew the answer. Today was the Doctor's birthday and the fact he had let someone, even a big slimy monster, die had hurt him.

"Just leave it Rory," Amy whispered, grabbing her fiance's arm, stopping him from following the Doctor up the stairs and down the hall trying to get answers, only to make the Doctor even more depressed.

"Why?" Rory asked again, "What's up with him? Ever since those workers killed that..." He struggled, looking for a word, "thing, he has been acting real strange"

"First off, it's not a **thing **it's a creature. Secondly, the Doctor's just not having a good day, today isn't his favorite of days," She tried to explain, "Today is his birthday and-"

"Well why isn't he celebrating then or do they not celebrate birthdays where he come from?" Rory sat down on the seat near the console, waiting for her to answer him.

"As I was about to say," Amy put her hand on her hips, slightly annoyed, "the Doctor doesn't celebrate his birthday because all his birthday does is remind him of how many people have been killed because of him and how many years that has been going on," She sat down next to Rory, "and about the second thing, I have no idea if they do celebrate it on his planet"

"They do," the Doctor's voice answered them from the railing on the other side of the TARDIS.

"Oh, Doctor we didnt see you there," Amy and Rory looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. The Doctor walked down the stairs and then sat down next to Amy and Rory.

Rory sighed, "So, happy birthday Doctor," He patted the Doctor on his back, earning a glare from Amy.

"Don't. Rory, just-" Amy shook her head.

"Sorry"

"S'Okay" the Doctor shrugged, "I'm better at dealing with my birthday in this form anyway, at least i didn't drink the night away or just sit here sulking like i did as 10"

"10?"

"My tenth form," the Doctor explained, "because I can regenerate"

"Oh," Rory sighed.

Amy put her hands around the Doctor and looked him stright in the eye, "Well, this year your not going to shed a tear because you got both me and Rory to cheer you up"

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead, then ruffled Rory's hair, "Yeah your right Amelia... as usual" Amy glared at him for a second then smiled.

"Come on boys," Amy leaped off the chair, "There is still some time left in the day, lets go have some fun" All three of them smiled and the Doctor now believed that no matter how bad his birthday got he still had his companions to cheer him up.

* * *

**there you go, the last chapter (like i said, for now) i might put anouther one up of River Song but i want to get to know her better first, so that wont happen for a while...**


End file.
